The present invention relates to floppy disc machines, and in particular to a dual floppy disc machine for use in conjunction with relatively small, inexpensive computers such as a home computer.
Floppy discs are commonly used in computer systems because such discs are capable of storing large volumes of data which can readily be retrieved. A device called a "mini floppy disc" which is smaller than traditional floppy discs is also often used as a storage device in moderately priced computers.
Attempts have been made to incorporate mini floppy disc machines into relatively low priced computers, such as home computers, with limited success. Such disc machines operate at relatively high speeds, and are designed to rigid tolerances for proper indexing of the discs. (Usually two discrete disc machines are used in any computer application.) The cost of such machines is often close to the cost of the main computer used in a home environment. As a result, disc machines have not received widespread acceptance at the low cost end of the computer market.